Différences
by Neilina
Summary: Ichigo est parti. Et ça lui fait mal. Sûrement bien plus que ce que son air enjoué a voulu leur faire croire.


**Titre :** Différences

**Auteur :** Neilina

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Friendship

**Spoilers : **Fin de l'arc de la Fake Karakura

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Je me suis souvent demandée comment avaient réagi les amis d'Ichigo lors de son départ soudain pour la Soul Society, et leurs sentiments face à quelque chose dont ils étaient clairement exclus. Voilà donc le point de vue d'un Keigo beaucoup plus sombre et amer que ce que l'on a pu voir. J'ai pris certaines libertés quant à la fin de l'arc, les faits ne concordent donc pas avec le manga. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas une petite review après votre passage pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non :)

* * *

><p>Tu as failli demander à ta mère de changer de lycée quand tu l'as su. Malgré tes pitreries continuelles, tu es loin d'être idiot. Tu n'as pas l'âme d'un combattant et dans ces cas-là, on se tient à l'écart de Kurosaki Ichigo et Sado Yasutora. Tu ne voulais pas être à Karakura High School avec eux. Mais les Asano n'ont pas pour habitude de se laisser intimider. Alors tu n'as rien dit. Même lorsque tu apprends que ces deux-là vont te côtoyer toute l'année. Et tu as bien fait d'être resté. Tu as bien fait de ne pas avoir crié au scandale. Tu ne regrettes rien.<p>

Ta première rencontre avec Ichigo, tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Difficile d'éclipser un tel souvenir. Tu t'es promis ce jour-là, de ne plus jamais te fier aux rumeurs. Tu as toujours fait partie des proies faciles. C'est arrivé fréquemment que tu rentres chez toi, le visage un peu abîmé par un senpai. Personne, ou presque, ne t'a défendu. Mais Ichigo n'est pas personne, au contraire. Il est même tout ce que tu ne seras jamais. Tes sentiments se teintent de rancœur quand tu y penses. Oh, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Vous passiez du bon temps tous les quatre. Ta vie de lycéen était on ne peut plus merveilleuse, exactement comme tu la désirais. Aller voir les feux d'artifices, faire un détour par la plage, et même subir les bruyants sermons de Mizuho. Oui, tu adorais ça.

Tu ne sais pas quand tout a commencé à changer. Non, c'est plutôt que tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler. Ce jour où Ichigo a brusquement disparu, emmenant avec lui Sado, Ishida et Inoue-san, tu le détestes. Parce que ton bel équilibre s'est soudain brisé en une multitude de morceaux et que tu n'as jamais réussi à le réparer. Tu lui en veux toujours d'être parti sans une explication. C'est puéril mais tu n'y peux rien. Tu étais son ami, au même titre que les autres. Tu avais le droit de savoir. Personne, pas même Mizuiro, n'a su à quel point tu étais jaloux de leur petit groupe. Tu as agi comme d'habitude, en faisant l'imbécile, comme si tu ne voyais pas les liens qui semblaient s'être renforcés au sein du petit groupe. Et Ichigo, qui avait repris sa manie de disparaître en plein cours pour aller on ne sait où, cet Ichigo-là t'agaçait. Parce qu'il ne te disait rien. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de toi.

Tu as entraperçu la vérité quand des connaissances d'Ichigo ont débarqué à Karakura. Tu as vu des choses improbables, comme cette horrible créature qui surplombait la ville. Tu as vu cet homme se battre, et les différents éléments ont commencé à se mettre en place. Tu t'es douté de l'occupation d'Ichigo, bien que tu n'en saisisses pas toutes les implications. Tu as surtout compris que ta vie était bien misérable à côté de la sienne. Les différences qui vous séparaient étaient désormais trop importantes. Et tu ne l'as pas supporté.

Quand il est parti pour la seconde fois, tu as eu envie de hurler. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pas devant Mizuiro et Arisawa. Mais tu devais sans doute arborer une expression des plus inhabituelles car Mizuiro t'a longuement dévisagé avant que vous vous sépareriez. Comme s'il comprenait enfin ton malaise et ta solitude croissante face à toute cette histoire. Mais comme il n'a rien rajouté, tu en as fait autant.

Ta sœur continue de te harceler à propos de l'homme au crâne rasé qu'elle désespère de revoir un jour. Elle ne sait pas que tu es loin d'être la personne adéquate pour la renseigner. Tu ne t'appelles ni Sado, ni Ishida, ni Inoue. Par conséquent, ce monde que tu as côtoyé pendant quelques jours t'est désormais inaccessible. Tout comme l'est devenu Ichigo. Et Mizuho ne comprend pas qu'à chacune de ses protestations, une douleur lancinante te transperce le cœur. Parfois, tu n'as même plus envie de le revoir. Quelle idiotie. Sans lui, tu n'es plus grand-chose, tu le sais pertinemment. Et ça t'énerve encore plus.

Tu es retourné voir l'homme aux geta sans prévenir les autres. Tu voulais agir toi aussi, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Son refus n'a fait qu'accroître ton abattement. Pas assez puissant, selon lui. Tu n'es pas Ichigo. Encore une fois, tu te heurtes à cette vérité. Et ça fait mal. Parce que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour être son ami. Tant pis. Il va falloir vivre avec.

###

Tu ouvres les yeux et tu comprends immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Karakura est étrangement silencieuse. Aucun passant, aucune voiture. Chose encore plus étrange, tu es allongé sur le bitume, comme c'est le cas pour plusieurs habitants. Tu t'en rends compte alors que ton esprit s'extirpe du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il y en a partout dans les rues avoisinantes. On dirait une vision apocalyptique : Karakura dévastée par quelque maladie mortelle. Tu crains un instant d'être le seul survivant. Mais bien vite tu rencontres Arisawa. Tu te demandes si la situation est liée au départ d'Ichigo. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Tu ressens alors une sensation familière. Tu l'as déjà perçue lorsque ces hommes dotés d'un sabre se sont presque entretués devant toi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ta peur est décuplée. L'atmosphère est oppressante. Tu fuis, comme d'habitude. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Ichigo pourrait les défendre tous. Pas toi. La vie est injuste.

T'es tu réjoui ne serait-ce qu'un instant de rencontrer ce shinigami évanoui et d'empoigner son zanpakutô ? Etait-ce pour protéger Arisawa ou simplement pour prouver que tu en étais capable ? Tu n'en sais rien. Ce dont tu es sûr, c'est qu'en brandissant le sable en tremblant, cet instant où tu ressembles enfin à Ichigo n'allège pas ton mal-être. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça et tu comprends qu'il y a certaines différences que l'on ne peut combler. Mais cette réalité te rattrape bien trop tard.

Ta vue se brouille, le sang coule. Tu vas mourir, Asano Keigo. Dans ton agonie, tu crois même apercevoir Ichigo. Mais est-ce vraiment lui ? Il paraît encore plus grand, encore plus inaccessible. Mais ces yeux qui se posent sur toi, inquiets et pourtant déterminés, ce sont bien les siens. Tu t'en veux. Ichigo a toujours été Ichigo. Et toi, tu n'es qu'un idiot.

###

Keigo se réveille enfin. Ichigo sait qu'ils ont eu énormément de chance, malgré les soins prodigués par Inoue. Il a maitrisé son ultime technique juste à temps. Il est soulagé. Il n'aurait assurément pas supporté de tenir leur prochaine discussion à la Soul Society. Pas alors qu'il avait tout fait pour les protéger de ce qui menaçait la ville.

Leurs regards se croisent. L'ancien shinigami sait qu'il n'a pas été très amical ces derniers temps, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Keigo mérite mieux de sa part que des mots d'une banalité affligeante. Mais lesquels ? Il se montre aussi loquace que Sado. Quand il pense à Keigo qu'il est si difficile de faire taire, il esquisse un sourire. Tellement différents, et pourtant, il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui, malgré ses idioties.

Une main lui enserre le bras. Keigo, qui ne ponctue pas ce contact d'une de ses phrases dont il a le secret pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ichigo est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
